The Christmas Party
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: Ecklie throws the annual office Christmas party but this year there's a twist. GSR


* * *

DISCLAIMER: Don't own them

* * *

"Have you seen this memo?!" Catherine asked throwing the piece of paper that she was holding down on the break room table.

"The one about the Christmas party?" Nick asked. "We've seen it."

"We're still trying to believe it though," Warrick added.

"I think it's a great idea!" Greg said bouncing up and down. Catherine looked at him and he shrunk.

"Did someone just agree with Ecklies idea?" Sara asked coming in.

"Take a guess who," Catherine muttered.

"I don't know what I'm going as," Nick said then stopped. He looked at the women pleadingly.

"Please?" he said.

"For all of us," Warrick begged.

"Not me! I want 2 do my own shopping," Greg said.

"Well I'm in," Jim added from the doorway.

"Me too," Grissom finished from behind him. Catherine looked at Sara.

"Something tells me we'd better get Sofia's help," she sighed.

* * *

A week later all three women were out at the mall.

"Anyone got any ideas yet?" Sofia asked.

"I just wish I had charge of Ecklies costume," Catherine muttered darkly.

"I think we all do Cath," Sara reassured her. Sofia nodded in agreement.

"So are we going to concentrate on one person at a time or one shop at a time?" Sara asked.

"Go with one person," Catherine said. "Start with us three then work our way towards the guys."

"You first," Sofia said instantly.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Alphabetical order," Sara said. She and Sofia shared a small smile. In truth they were both a little scared of what Catherine might come up with for them. Catherine sighed.

"Any ideas?" she asked. "After all it is what other people see me as." Sara caught sight of something in a shop window.

"Got it," she said heading toward it. The others followed. Sara picked up a pair of black skin-tight leather pants and a stomach showing halter neck top.

"No way," Catherine said.

"What is it supposed to be anyway?" Sofia asked.

"Catherine Willows, Warrior Princess," Sara said, proud of her decision. Sofia began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Catherine demanded.

"Just the fact that she got it so perfect," Sofia said, trying to control her laughter.

"Come on Cath, with your hair up high, a tiara and some sort of weapon you'd look great," Sara coaxed.

"Well, I'm not sure," Catherine said wavering.

"You know it'd shock Ecklie," Sofia offered.

"Great idea Sara," Catherine said, walking to the till to pay for it.

"So who's next?" Catherine asked as they walked out the store.

"Sara," Sofia said. Sara sighed.

"Ok Cath, what am I going as?" she asked. Catherine didn't answer her. Sara looked over at her only to find that she was already heading towards a store.

"We'd better follow her you know," Sofia said. "Lindsey had to get it from somewhere." They both began to head towards the shop.

"Look Sara, it's perfect!" Catherine exclaimed, holding up a pale pink blouse and a pair of black leggings.

"What is it?" Sara asked. Catherine handed the clothes to her then picked up a pair of purple and pink butterfly wings.

"No way on earth!" Sara exclaimed. "I am not walking in dressed as a butterfly and that's that." Catherine looked pleadingly at Sofia.

"Sara maybe you should just try them on?" Sofia suggested.

"Fine but I'm not promising anything," Sara muttered. She went and changed swiftly. When she walked out Catherine nodded satisfactorily.

"Wow Sara," Sofia said softly. Sara looked in the mirror then shrugged.

"Why not?" she murmured. She changed back then paid for the costume.

"Your turn Sofia," Catherine said as they browsed the shops.  
"One moment first Catherine," Sofia said motioning toward the shop that they were standing opposite to. The other women looked and then nodded.

"Nick," Sara stated. The three of them dashed in and bought it. They spent the rest of the day walking around and buying the things that they needed as well as pointing out things that they thought Ecklie would suit to each other.

* * *

A few days later it was the day of the party yet the three women had refused to show the boys what they had bought.

"Come on Cath," Nick begged.

"Well I guess we could show you," Catherine said. She led the way to her office and she, Sara and Sofia walked in first. They handed the boys out their costumes and waited to see what they thought. Jim was the first to speak.

"Thanks girls," he said, holding up the bear costume that they had picked out for him. The guys grinned.

"No problem Jim," Catherine said sweetly. "It was nothing."

"Sofia didn't you have any sense?" he asked.

"It was Sara's idea," she protested.

"Sure, whatever you say," Jim sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find an excuse to not wear this thing."

"HEY!" the women exclaimed together.

"Sorry," he said before walking out. Warrick held up his costume.

"What is this thing?" he asked.

"It's a poodle costume," Sara told him.

"A poodle?" Warrick asked.

"Loyal, cute and friendly," Catherine added grinning.

"Thanks Cath," he said sarcastically.

"Hey it goes perfectly with your hair," Sara said. Warrick just looked at Sara and she shrugged slightly in reply.

"Any complaints Nick?" Sofia asked turning to him.

"Well I'm still trying to work out why I'm turning up as surfie," he admitted.

"We figured that it would be better than you turning up as a giant beer," Catherine stated simply. Nick shook his head in amusement.

"Gris?" Sara asked.

"No complaints from me," he said.

"Probably because she asked him," Sofia murmured in Catherine's ear. Catherine nodded trying not to laugh.

* * *

Later that night the party was just about to start when Greg walked in.

"Wow who got your costume?" Sara asked him. He was dressed as a rock star, complete with the loud shirt, tight pants and big attitude.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I want to congratulate them," she told him. "They got it perfect." He grinned.

"I bought it," he said.

"Wow," Sara said again before walking over to the others.

"You guys still haven't seen Ecklie yet have you?" Jim asked laughing.

"No not yet, why?" Catherine asked.

"You'll see," Jim said.

"Ok everyone thanks for coming," Ecklies voice announced and everyone looked up at him. Once they did, everyone exploded into laughter. He was dressed as a giant shrew. Grissom nudged Sara in the side gently.

"Who's that?" he murmured in her ear softly, motioning towards the door.

"Sofia," she murmured back smiling. Sofia was wearing a long white dress, and her hair was down. She had also tied a piece of gold tinsel around her head and had attached a pair of wings to her back. She stopped in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I was late getting off." Sofia looked up at Ecklie and laughed along with them.

"I can't believe he's actually wearing that," she said, managing to get her laughter under control.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Why do you think I was late getting off?" Sofia asked. "I stuck that in his office before I got changed."

"He must have been desperate," Catherine said. The party went on for a couple of hours more before everyone started to leave.

"Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight?" Grissom asked Sara when they were in the car. Sara smiled slightly.

"I think your costume was very appropriate as well," she told him. "Only some see the beauty of a moth."

* * *

A/N: Yes I know that was a corny ending. Review it please and tell me what you think.

Princess


End file.
